Dirt, soil, grass, grass stains, and scuffmarks inevitably accumulate on golf balls, golf clubs, and other equipment during the game of golf. The accumulation of this debris to golf equipment such as the ball or club head can affect the performance of this equipment and thus the score during play. One example of this problem is when debris on a golf ball or the golf club head interferes with the golf stroke. Typically, this problem requires the use of a ball washer, golf towels, or brushes or the combination of all three to clean the soiled area.
The use of such prior cleaning devices can create a number of problems. For instance, a ball washer may not be readily available to the golfer on the fairway. Also, there is a problem with removal of moisture on the golf ball. A ball washer leaves the golf ball wet and thus apt to be miss hit. Typically, this problem requires a golfer to also carry a towel. A ball washer also lacks a scrubbing technique often needed for tough marks, embedded or sticking debris. A golf towel may not always sufficiently clean embedded or hard-sticking debris, and therefore requires additional cleaning equipment to adequately clean the ball, club head or other equipment. Brushes by themselves are not capable of drying and absorbing liquid from a golf ball and also take up excess room in a golf bag.
None of the prior golf cleaning devices satisfactorily provide the ease of a readily available golf implement with abrasive cleaning and drying capabilities. It is therefore desirable to provide such a device that will allow golf equipment to be easily cleaned of all debris in a convenient manner.